


good morning to you only

by anissa_qiaolian



Series: thundergrace drabbles/oneshots [1]
Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, bed sharing, brief mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian
Summary: happy new year! here's some soft thundergrace





	good morning to you only

She wakes up naked when the sun peaks into her small bedroom, and it takes a second for Grace to remember she is not alone.

Anissa’s sleeping form lays next to her, her chest rising and falling softly underneath the thin covers.

Grace traces patterns on her skin, admiring the way her girlfriend’s brown skin glows in the sunlight.

Anissa stirs and turns to face her partner with a soft smile.

 “Good morning, sweetie.”

“Sweetie?”, Grace chuckles at the corny term of endearment but she doesn’t reject it.

Instead she kisses the soft skin between Anissa’s neck before her girlfriend speaks again.

“I know you think it’s corny, baby, but it’s true. I really do think you’re sweet. I mean…until you get salty, that is.”

“Wow’, Grace says in mock offense, dragging herself up to a sitting position. “You _almost_ said a nice thing to me today.”

“Maybe you should teach me some manners.”

The look in Anissa’s eyes is challenging, and Grace decides to take the bait.

“Hope you don’t have plans today.”


End file.
